visitingauntmiriamfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr Krabs Goes Nuts (Season 2)
Mr Krabs Goes Nuts 2 is the second film in the Mr Krabs Goes Nuts franchise. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Segments Mr Krabs Goes Nuts two will consist of twenty-two confirmed segments. (The listed segments are not in correct order). Act: You've Got That One Thing The famous Irish and British boyband have a concert in Kingsfield. Luigi, Franky, E.K and Justin want to go. This will be from Luigi's P.O.V. Act: Never Say Never The famous Canadian pop-singer has a concert in Kingsfield. Luigi, Franky, E.K and Justin do all they can to go. This will be from Luigi's P.O.V. Act: Punch Buggy! A nice relaxing car trip to Coonarr Beach turns haywire when Luigi teaches the others about "punch buggy". Act: Accused! Sick and tired of being mistreated by Mr Krabs and Squidward, SpongeBob decides to write a few untrue stories about them, which leads to a police matter. Act: Hightanic The gang are on a cruise that they've won and someone has smuggled drugs on to the ship. Act: A Night to Remember... Following the drug drama, the cruise continues, but what will happen? Act: Money Vault While Mr Krabs is out, Luigi, Franky, E.K, Kizza and Justin discover a very shocking thing about Mr Krabs. Act: Sooezar Fed up with the abuse that is thrown at him by Mr Krabs and the way Mr Krabs can't pronnounce his nickname properly, Squidward decides to be nasty back to Mr Krabs. Act: God V.S Mr Krabs Luigi and the gang find out that Mr Krabs and Squidward are Atheists, they do their best to make Mr Krabs and Squidward see that God and Jesus exist! Act: There's something about Eugene Mr Krabs and Squidward have this secret, a secret that SpongeBob, Luigi, Franky, Kizza, E.K and Justin want to know, it comes as a shock to them when they find out. Act: Doomsday?? A religious preacher named Harold Camping predicts the Rapture, The Second Coming of Jesus Christ and the End of The World for a certain date. Will the world end? Or will this Mr Camping have a miscalculated date. This segment will pay as tribute to the real Harold Camping who passed away on December 15. 2013. Act: Mario (working title) Super Mario is quite the fad around Kingsfield and it's surrounding areas, and Mr Krabs is tired of it. Act: Angry Grandpa meets Mr Krabs YouTube hot head Angry Grandpa is visited by Mr Krabs and friends. Between the two bipolar men, there's the possible chance of a war. Act: Hey Fwissp! Mr Krabs has been making a whistle noise to get people's attention for many years, his trademark whistle noise is stolen and he has to get it back! Act: The Lion King An old tape from Disney arrives, Mr Krabs and Squidward remember that they were part of the original cast members in The Lion King. Act: Gran Visits Mr Krab's grandmother comes to stay, she seems to be very welcome and very unwelcome. Act: King-Hit! Luigi says something that annoys Kizza, Kizza punches Luigi and drama starts from there. Act: The Teaching Job Mr Krabs and Squidward get jobs as teachers, will their new jobs last? Act: Mr Krabs plays Slender Mr Krabs plays the famous game called Slender. Act: Mr Krabs plays the Scary Maze Game Mr Krabs plays the famous Scary Maze Game. Act: The Neptune Adventure It's New Year's Eve, and the gang are on a cruise, will there be a Morning After? Act: Christmas Christmas Time arrives. Act: Who Wants To Win A Certain Ammount of Money?! Mr Krabs competes in a gameshow. Act: Art Mr Krabs takes the gang to an art gallery. Act: The Dream Mile After watching a certain movie, Mr Krabs dreams similar events. Act: Wally Wanka and the Money Factory Mr Krabs and the gang win tickets to a tour of a factory. Act: Who do you think you are kidding Mr Bieber? Justin Bieber changes drastically and changes his style, Luigi and his friends don't like it. Act: Krabs: Father, Teacher and All-Out Flirt. Mr Krabs and Squidward get girlfriends. Act: A Secret Best Kept Hidden Trying to keep their new girlfriends secret, Mr Krabs and Squidward sneak off for secret dates. Act: Candy Krabs Saga Mr Krabs becomes seriosuly addicted to the game Candy Crush Saga. Act: Greatest Freak-Out Ever! A new student comes to the class, his name is Stephen Quire. Act: Mr Krabs... You're Fired! Mr Krabs completely loses it and his job... Act: Visiting Gary. Luigi and Justin stay with Gary, Luigi's father, who works at the Chum Bucket. Act: Can you spare a Niall? Niall Horan arrives, and quickly becomes friends with Luigi, bring on the trouble!